


How to relax

by keinekatze132



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Post canon, both of them are a gay mess, im sorry this is real short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keinekatze132/pseuds/keinekatze132
Summary: Helena is asking Dinah to teach her how to be more confident. They quickly find a solution none of them had expected.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 23
Kudos: 326





	How to relax

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Помочь расслабиться](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023975) by [MiceLoveCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat)



> I loved the movie and I felt like I had to write something! This was done in about 2hours while I was stuck in traffic. Please enjoy anyway.

Dinah was in her flat cleaning. Her usual chores had come short the week after she had joined the so called "birds of prey". It were the first quiet hours in days and she still couldn't quite comprehend the events of last week. She couldn’t shake off the feeling that her life had changed forever. She put away the last laundry and got ready to relax on her couch for a few hours, when someone rang her doorbell.

With a groan she got up. A little time for herself was all she had asked for, really! She took a look through the spyhole, promising herself, that she would pretend not to be home if it wasn't important.

To her surprise she found Helena standing in hallway, looking like she was about to run away again. Quickly Dinah opened the door. 

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Helena starred at her intensely. "I need your help" she said.

The shock must have been written all over Dinah’s face, because Helena quickly rowed back. "It's not urgent. I can come back late if you like". She had already turned to leave.

"Helena! Wait!" Dinah called. She opened the door a little wider, accepting that she would have to wait a little longer for some alone time. "Why don't you come in and tell me what's wrong"

Helena sat on her couch stiffly. Dinah had made some tea and sat down next to her. "So what's going on" she asked.

"Teach me how to be cool" Helena said.

Dinah looked at her surprised. She had expected about everything else. "You are incredible already" she admitted.

Helena shook her head aggressively. "I'm an awkward mess". It was not a question.

"Alright" Dinah said. "And you want me to do what?"

"I need to be more confident if I want to be part of our team. Whenever you are out there you are so secure in yourself. No one ever calls you the wrong name".

Dinah nodded, still not sure if she understood. In her eyes Helena had been the most impressive in their team.

"Self-confidence, huh?" she asked. "The first step might be being a little less stiff" she suggested, eying the way she sat. "Let go of some of that tension".

Helena leaned back in the couch a little. She looked about as tense as before. A little more uncomfortable even.

"Okay this isn't working" Dinah muttered. She got up and walked behind Helena. Gently, she put her hands on her shoulders.

Helena shivered under her fingers. Dinah forgot what she was doing for a moment as she felt Helena’s muscles tighten. She let her fingers wander over her shoulders before she could catch herself. ‘Don't be creepy’, she warned herself.

"Relax a little" she said, glad that her voice didn't betray her.

Helena shook her head and pushed her hands away. "This isn't working" she said.

Dinah couldn't help herself but sound a little hurt when she asked "Why". Not like she didn't know. She really had messed up this new friendship already. 

Helena looked at her hands as she spoke. "You are too pretty" she mumbled.

"I'm what?" Dinah asked.

"You are too pretty!" Helena sounded angry. "There is no way I can relax when you are around!"

Oh! Finally Dinah understood. She had an idea, hoping Helena would play along. She leaned forward until her lips almost touched her ear and whispered: "So this isn't helping either?"

Helena exhaled shaking. "No it isn't" she admitted.

Dinah kissed her neck. "And this?" she asked.

Helena shook her head. "No" she said. And then after some hesitation she added: "You'll have to try a little harder".

It was the invitation Dinah had needed. She climbed onto her lap and looked deep into her eyes. “I know something else” she said.

“Yeah?” Helena asked.

“Yeah” Dinah whispered. She closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips.

For a moment Helena didn’t respond and Dinah wondered whether she had taken this too far. Then she kissed back and Dinah couldn’t think about anything anymore.

When they broke apart Helena was more laying than sitting on the couch. She starred into Dinah’s eyes, her pupils dilated. “This helped” she admitted.

Dinah gave her a quick kiss. “You can have as much as you want” she offered. “But just so you know, I don’t mind you being awkward at all”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English is not my first language so please feel free to tell me about any embarrassing mistakes I made. Also someone please tell me if ‘spyhole’ is an actual word or if the dictionary is betraying me.


End file.
